What are your pet's favorite Cartoon Network episodes?
Bean Collins' favorite Cartoon Network episodes: Name of pet: Dog Here are a list of Bean's favorite Cartoon Network episodes from 2 Stupid Dogs What a Cartoon! Johnny Bravo The Powerpuff Girls Courage the Cowardly Dog Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated MAD and The Looney Tunes Show: *Door Jam/Where's the Bone (1993) *Cornflakes/Home is Where the Head is (1993) *Vegas Buffet/Love in the Park (1993) *Show and Tell/At the Drive-in (1993) *Space Dogs/Pie in the Sky (1993) *A Quater/Red (1993) *Seeing Eye Dogs (1993) *Spooks-a-Popping/Sheep Dogs (1993) *Trash Day/Hollywood's Ark (1993) *Family Values/Red Strikes Back (1993) *Stunt Dogs/Return of Red (1993) *Far Out Friday/Let's Make a Right Price (1993) *Cat!/Love Doctors (1993) *Jerk (1994) *Las Pelotas (1994) *Post Office (1994) *Day Dream (1994) *Love (1994) *Inside Out (1994) *Spit Soup (1994) *Fun! (1994) *The Rise and the Fall of the Big Dog (1994) *Cookies Ookies Blookies (1994) *Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins (1995) *Stay Out! (1995) *Cartoon Canines (1995) *Bathroom Humor (1995) *Hobo Hounds (1995) *The Chicken from Outer Space (1996) *The Great Egg-Scape (1997) *Bravo Dooby-Doo (1997) *Twas the Night (1997) *Bubblevicious (1999) *The Rowdyruff Boys (1999) *Uh Oh Dynamo (1999) *Birthday Bash (1999) *A Night at the Katz Motel/Cajun Granny Stew (1999) *The Shadow of Courage/Dr. Le Quack Amneasia Specialist (1999) *Courage Meets Bigfoot/Hothead (1999) *The Demon in the Mattress/Freaky Fred (1999) *Night of the Weremole/Mother's Day (2000) *The Duck Brothers/Shirley the Medium (2000) *King Ramses' Curse/The Clutching Foot (2000) *The Hunchback of Nowhere/The Gods Must Be Goosey (2000) *Queen of the Black Puddle/Everyone Wants to Direct (2000) *The Snowman Cometh/The Precious Wonderful Adorable Loveable Duckling (2000) *Heads of Beef/Klub Katz (2000) *The Revenge of the Chicken from Outer Space/Journey to the Center of Nowhere (2000) *Little Muriel/The Great Fusilli (2000) *The Magic Tree of Nowhere/Robot Randy (2000) *The Curse of Shirley/Courage in the Big Stinking City (2000) *Family Business/1,000 Years of Courage (2000) *Courage Meets the Mummy/Invisible Muriel (2001) *Human Habitrail/Mission to the Sun (2001) *Courage the Fly/Katz Kandy (2001) *Nowhere TV/Mega Muriel the Magnificent (2001) *Bad Hair Day/Forbidden Hat of Gold (2001) *Serpent of Evil River/The Transplant (2001) *Car Broke Phone Yes/Cowboy Courage (2001) *Evil Weevil/McPhearson Phantom (2001) *The House of Discontent/The Sand Whale Strikes (2001) *The Tower of Dr. Zalost (2001) *Muriel Meets Her Match/Courage vs. Mecha-Courage (2002) *Campsite of Terror/Record Deal (2002) *Stormy Weather/The Sandman Sleeps (2002) *Hand Drive Courage/The Ride of the Valkyries (2002) *Scuba Scuba Doo/Conway the Contaminationist (2002) *Katz Under the Sea/Curtain of Cruelty (2002) *Feast of the Bullfrogs/Tulip's Worm (2002) *So in Louvre Are We Two/Night of the Scarecrow (2002) *Mondo Magic/Watch the Birdies (2002) *Fishy Business/Angry Nasty People (2002) *Dome of Doom/Snowman's Revenge (2002) *The Quilt Club/Swindling Wind (2002) *King of Flan/Courage Under the Volcano (2002) *A Beaver's Tale/The Nutcracker (2002) *Rumpledkiltskin/Housecalls (2002) *Le Quack Balloon/Windmill Vandals (2002) *The Uncommon Cold/Farmer-Hunted Farmer-Hunted (2002) *Bride of Swamp Monster/Goat Pain (2002) *Muriel Blows Up/Profiles in Courage (2002) *The Mask (2002) *Squatting Tiger Hidden Dog/Multed Muriel (2002) *Aqua Farmer/Food of the Dragon (2002) *The Last of the Starmakers/Son of the Chicken from Outer Space (2002) *Courageous Cure/Ball of Revenge (2002) *Caberet Courage/Wrath of the Librarian (2002) *Remembrance of Courage Past/Perfect (2002) *Shut the Pup Up (2003) *The Powerpuff Girls: A Documentary (2004) *Mo Linguish (2004) *The City of Frownsville (2004) *A Page Right Out of History (2004) *Who Let the Dogs In? (2004) *Beware the Beast from Before (2010) *The Creeping Creatures (2010) *The Secret of the Ghost Rig (2010) *Revenge of the Man Crab (2010) *The Song of Mystery (2010) *The Legend of Alice May (2010) *In Fear of the Phantom (2010) *The Grasp of Gnome (2010) *Battle of Humungonauts (2010) *The Secret Serum (2010) *The Shrieking Madness (2010) *Cliffordfield (2010) *When the Cicada Calls (2010) *Mystery Solvers Club State Finals (2011) *The Wild Brood (2011) *Where Walks Aphrodite (2011) *Escape from Mystery Manner (2011) *The Dragon's Secret (2011) More later.